Fairy Tail: Triforce Warrior
by BlueNyxZios
Summary: A boy dies in an accident and is reborn in Earthland with abilities and items from a series of games he loved playing back in his past life. Now Kite and his four guardian fairies strive to make a home for themselves in this new world and look for every opportunity to have a fun time. Magic, tools, and bombs aplenty when two worlds come together.
1. Chapter 1

—Chapter 1: Earthland, Fairies, and the Triforce?—

"Wow what terrible luck!"

"Yeah I know! Who knew a stray meteor would just land at that exact time and place?"

"Poor child had no choice but to take it to the face. Died like a champ I say!"

Two tiny palm sized balls of lights float around a slumbering boy of 5 years old, one red and one green. Curiously examining who he is and who he once was. A green one and a golden one drift by and reprimand the two curious ones from looking into the poor child's memories.

"Hey! It's rude to peek into someone's life like that!" The blue one scolds them seriously.

The red one shakes in surprise and bounces up and down as it gives it's excuse, "But Nayru we at least should learn about the one we were born to serve!"

"Yeah!" The green one says in agreement as she bounces up and down as well, "This is just harmless research on our new master!"

The gold one shakes side to sight and sighs as it hovers down and gently rests on the slumbering boy's chest.

"Must you three argue so? Time is nearly up and our new master will awaken. Soon will we arrive on the world that will be our new home as will he."

The blue one sits herself down next to the gold one, "Earthland was it? A world of magic and wonder, in which our new master has always dreamed of." She giggles at the face she imagines he will make once he awakens, "I bet the child will be so excited once he discovers this fact."

"Heh, I bet the little guy will freak out first. He got splattered by a freakin' meteor after all. Hahaha! I bet he will freak out since that memory will still be fresh to him!" The red one laughs mischievously at the thought of a panicked boy.

The red one and the green one sit down with the other two and chat away casually upon the chest of the slumbering boy. Soon enough their surroundings flash and they appear at their destination on a little plateau surrounded by forests. The four glowing balls of light fly up above the boy briefly before their shines die down revealing four fairies. Flying around the plateau carefully to scout out and potential threats, they return afterwards when none were found.

"Okay the coast is clear for now, " The fairy in the dark red gown says. She has short crimson flame colored hair, butterfly like wings that share her hair color and bright orange pupils in her eyes. She bounces around the plateau excitedly with a grin on her face, "This place is awesome! I can feel the ethernano already pouring into our bodies! I wanna fight a monster!"

"Hehehe!" The blue one giggles at her fiery sister's excitement. She has long light blue hair that flows down to the bottom of her back like water. Dark blue butterfly wings, and azure colored eyes. Her expression is gentle as she pets the sleeping boy, "Now now Din, you don't need to get too excited. We were recently born after all and our power is yet sufficient enough."

"Nayru is right. Our priority now is master Kite's wellbeing," The golden haired one says. Her golden hair is tied in a ponytail and reaches her lower abdomen. She supports two butterfly wings of a transparent white color and beautiful blue eyes. Her gown is pearl while and like her sisters she is barefooted. "We need to ensure that he can become strong enough to survive in this world before anything else. Farore what do you see?"

The golden once glances up as the green haired fairy comes flying down from the skies above with a smile on her face. Farore the ever courageous and adventurous fairy has flown up high to get a good look at the land around them.

"There is nothing but forests all around us as far as the eye can see sister Hylia," Farore answers when she rushes back to the golden fairy Hylia. Farore has long wavy light green hair, dark green eyes, and a pale green gown that matches the rest of her look. Her wings themselves are a darker pale colored shade of green.

"Hm... I believe we can work with this. It will be good for the child to learn to survive in the wilds before making his way to civilization."

Nayru's smile dims a little as she glances at her sisters, "I worry that he might get hurt."

"I understand your worry sister but with the four of us keeping a watch out we shall not let anything get the drop on him. He also has plenty of toys at his disposal if it comes to trouble." Hylia assures her sister with confidence.

"If a monster wants a piece of master Kite then he can shove a bomb down the creeps throat!" The ever aggressive Din says with a chuckle.

Farore points to the west, "There is a small lake in that direction. When he wakes up we can guide him that way. At least then we will have a clean source of water."

The other three nod.

"Uhhhmm!"

The boy begins to stir causing the fairies to fly back and give him room to move get up. The black haired little boy sits up slowly and stretches his arm with a refreshing yawn. Rubbing his eyes with his left arm he glances around in confusion.

"Huh? Where am I?..." He quiets of for a moment when he heard his own voice. Slowly he looks down at his hand, then he looks down at his legs, "So small... instead of dying peacefully I turn into a kid and get thrown out into the middle of nowhere..."

"Well you certainly seem to be taking this easier than we expected." Nayru pops down in front of his face startling him.

"Fairy?" He tilts his head as he examines the fairy. The others fly up to their sister and he looks them over as well.

"That is correct master. We fairies were born to serve and guide you in this new life you have been granted." Hylia answers him before pointing a finger at him, "You died prematurely back in your previous life due to the error of the gods. So in return they granted you a new life in a world you have dreamed of while also being granted the gifts necessary to survive in this world."

Kite rubs his chin in contemplation, "A world I most dreamed of? That is kinda hard to decide there. I had plenty of places I dreamed of living in."

"Perhaps so master, but this world you have been born in, it's called Earthland. Do you recognize it?"

Kite's eyes widened, "Earthland? As in... Fairy Tail's Earthland?"

"That is correcto!" Din cheers and plops herself down on his head, "Earthland in the flesh master!"

"I don't believe it..."

Kite is as expected, shocked at this revelation. He died on earth and ended up in the world of one of his favorite series, Fairy Tail. Normally he would be excited, yet due to how unrealistic and unexpected this was for him he isn't able to react like he normally would have. Din and Farore grin at his reaction, heck even Hylia shares a rare smile at his expression too.

"If I'm here in this world does that mean I can learn magic too?" He asks curiously, eyes betraying expectations and hope.

"Hm... Well in a way yes." Hylia lounges herself back in a sitting pose and rests her palm on her chin, "You will gain abilities and magic, but these abilities and magic different from the ones wielded by the mages in this world."

"How so?"

She points to ground next to him. When he looks he finds a very familiar tablets like item from a game he had played quite recently before his death. He picks it up and looks at it carefully and is stunned.

"Sheikah Slate? But this is from the..." When he glances at the four fairies they all have smiles on their faces.

"You are correct master. That is the Sheikah Slate from Breath of the Wild. On that slate everything you will need to start your new life is stored." Hylia explains to the boy, "Equipment and other useful items for you as well as data on the abilities you have learned or will learn as well."

"So I'm... taking abilities and items from the Legend of Zelda series with me here? That means I have a magic container too?"

Hylia points at his forehead, "Your magic container is quite special. Take a look."

Kite is confused but he selects the camera option on the slate and has it flip back to face him. He is surprised to find that on his forehead is the all too familiar symbol of the series, the Triforce in all of it's glory.

"The Triforce?" He gently rubs the golden triangles that lay perfect at the center of his forehead. "Why is the Triforce on my head? It's not just one but all three triangles! Isn't it dangerous to have all three in one place? What if I accidentally wish for something bad?"

Din laughs at his reaction, "Sorry bucko but the wish function of the Triforce only counts in the series it comes from."

"She's right," Hylia nods with a light smile, "The Triforce you have been granted by the gods serve a much different purpose not only as a magic container, but also to perform other useful functions for you."

"Like what?"

Din pats his nose and begins to explain, "The Triforce of Power, in which I the Fairy of Power, Din represents. It governs your ability to fight and adapt during combat. You can tap into it's power to boost your physical capabilities and hone your instincts."

"The Triforce of Wisdom," Nayru cuts in, "I Nayru, the Fairy of Wisdom represents the more intellectual aspects of your life. Learning and spell casting as well as the growth they go through fall into that category."

Farore floats in and grins with a bow, "I Farore, Fairy of Courage represents the Triforce of Courage and the undying will and courage that comes with the world of adventure and mystery. There is a whole new world for us to dive into and it get me so excited!" Farore's excitement is overflowing and stars shine in her eyes at the thought of adventures.

Hylia floats down and sits on his knee and looks into his eyes, "I am Hylia, Matriarch if you may of our little family. I represent the harmony and peace that keep the balance between us as well as watch out for all of our wellbeing. My holy light will keep us all healed and nurtured on days good or day. I am devoted to my family and will watch over you always."

Kite nods as he stares her in the eyes but as he thinks of something he curiously asks, "Din, Nayru, Farore, and Hylia? Aren't those the names of the goddesses from Hyrule in the Legend of Zelda series?"

"Correct," Hylia answers, "But we are not goddesses and that Triforce is not the very same one. These are valuable and powerful gifts granted to you by the gods after their mishap with your death. While not the same, they themselves are still very powerful. As young as we four are now, we still have room to grow as do you. We are linked to you, your life is our life, your growth is your growth. Your magic container, the Triforce, it cannot expand and grow on it's own with your effort alone. We sisters need to grow stronger in order to bless your container and expand it's capacity. Our growth is your growth thus."

Kite nods lightly, "Your growth is my growth... I understand. I better see what I have to start with then."

Looking down at his Sheikah Slate he begins doing an inventory of everything he has been given. Needless to say, Kite is quite shocked at the list.

—

Map - Can record geographical data on the area around owner of the slate.

Scope - Can zoom in and observe distant objects or locations.

Sheikah Sensor - Capable of scanning and cataloging creatures and objects.

Thermometer.

Clock.

Camera - Can take pictures and save them.

Tracking Device - Capable of tracking and locating things recorded with the sensor.

Inventory - Stores a large number of items within the slate's storage.

Bomb - Summons a bomb that can be remotely detonated.

Magnesis - Can manipulate metallic objects.

Stasis - Can stop time on objects and creatures for 5 seconds. Striking a frozen object will increase their inertia and allows them to be launched in various directions. Uses considerable amount of magic.

Cryonis - Creates a platform of ice.

Master Cycle Zero - An ancient magical transportation device fueled by magic.

—

"Whoa. Plenty of options on this thing."

He clicks on the bomb rune seeing as how it had a submenu.

—

Round Bombs, Square Bombs, Bombchu, Super Bomb, Water Bomb.

—

"I see. These aren't the Breath of the Wild tech bombs but normal ones that are remotely detonated instead of fused. I like it like this."

Kite then selects the inventory option and a list of every single item and tool granted to him appears before him. He sees so many things that he like and his eyes begin to sparkle in his excitement causing the fairies to chuckle at his reaction.

—

Power Bracelet - Lifts objects far heavier than the user.

Cane of Somaria - Creates Blocks that can be used for a variety of things.

Pegasus Boots - Running Speed doubled.

Double Clawshot - Two hookshots that can claw onto certain surfaces and pull the user towards the target. Can pull smaller things to user.

Hylian Shield - An unbreakable shield.

Twilight Bow - A bow once belonging to a princess of twilight.

Magic Quiver - Magic can be used to replenish current arrow type ammo.

Normal Arrows.

Fire Arrows - Magic is used to bestow flames.

Ice Arrows - Freezes a small portion of the target hit.

Shock Arrows - Can paralyze targets temporarily.

Bomb Arrows - Combines bombs with arrows.

Ancient Arrows - A devastatingly powerful arrow that deals massive damage to target in the resulting blast.

Fire shield Earrings - Boosts heat and flame resistance.

Mogma Mitts - Allows user to dig at fast speeds.

Quick Beetle - Can remotely pilot a flying machine beetle.

Slingshot - Fires off deku nuts that deal damage or stun the targets.

Deku Seed Bullet Bag - Magic can be spent to replenish ammo.

Kokiri Sword - A default sword perfect for younger and inexperienced warriors.

Goddess Sword - Sacred sword of evil's bane. Initial form. Can be upgraded.

Roc's Cape - Allows user to glide and slowly float towards the ground safely. Can maintain height with updrafts.

Gale Boomerang - A magical boomerang that conjures up a cyclone as it's thrown with magic.

Iron Boots - Adds weight to user.

Ball and Chain - A heavy long ranged weapon that deals devastating crushing damage.

Mirror Shield - A shield capable of reflecting magical projectiles.

Biggoron's Sword - A large two-handed sword.

Great Fairy's Sword - A two-handed sword emblazoned with black rose motives. Each swing unleashes pure magical damage.

Keaton's Mask - Wearing this masks makes animals less wary of the wearer.

Bomb Mask - Can make an explosion in front of the wearer. Also deals minimal amounts of damage to wearer.

Great Fairy's Mask - Attracts stray fairies to the wearer.

Giant's Mask - Wearer by expending massive amounts of magic can grow into a giant. Useful for fighting off foes far larger than the wearer.

Bunny Hood - Boosts the wearer's running speed by double.

Bremen Mask - Attracts animals to follow wearer when combined with a playful tune of an ocarina.

Garo's Mask - Undead creatures will pay the user no mind.

Deku Mask - Can transform into a Deku Scrub.

Goron Mask - Can transform into a Goron.

Zora Mask - Can transform into a Zora.

Twilight Wolf Mask - Allows the wearer to transform into wolf with fur as black as the night.

Fierce Deity's Mask - Transforms into the avatar of the Fierce Deity wielding unmatched power at the cost of massive drains on magic.

All-Night Mask - Reduces fatigue to allow the user to stay up all night without falling a sleep.

Lens of Truth - Allows the user to see what cannot be seen and see through illusions.

Mask of Truth - Allows the wearer to hear the thoughts of animals and people alike.

Bottles x6 - Bottles that shockingly hold more than it appears.

Red Potion - Recovers injuries.

Green Potion - Recovers Magic.

Blue Potion - Recovers magic and injuries.

Hover Boots - Allows wearer to hover above the ground with magic. Can be used to walk above water.

Megaton Hammer - A heavy two-handed blunt force weapon capable of smashing things quite easily.

Deku Seeds - Capable of blind others momentarily.

Ocarina of Time - A magical ocarina that can unleash special effects by playing certain songs.

Ancient Armor Set - Increases power of ancient arrows when equipped.

Climbing Armor Set - Increases climbing speed and ability.

Dark Link Armor Set - Increases movement speed at night.

Desert Voe Armor Set - Increases heat and shock resistance. Makes navigating desert terrain easier.

Flame breaker Armor Set - Negates all fire damage.

Gerudo Armor Set - Boosts Heat Resistance.

Hylian Armor Set - Balanced defense and combat ability.

Radiant Armor Set - Lures undead type enemies and disguises wearer from undead.

Rubber Armor Set - Unshockable.

Snow quill Armor Set - Immune to freezing.

Soldier Armor Set - Increases defense but lowers speed.

Stealth Armor Set - Stealthy actions improved considerably.

Gerudo Armor Set - Improves heat resistance and makes traversing the desert easier.

Zora Armor Set - Increases swimming speed, breathing underwater, able to swim against currents and up waterfalls, and can resist pressure at deeper depths. Can also see in the darkness underwater for a certain distance around wearer.

Armor of the Wild - Increases combat ability when wielding the fully upgraded Master Sword.

Phantom Armor Set - Damage dealt with heavy weapons boosted considerably.

Phantom Ganon Armor Set - Demons will believe the wearer to one of their own.

Zora Eggs - 100 eggs that are preserved and awaiting hatching, effectively bringing a new species to Earthland.

Goron Rock Eggs - 100 stone like eggs that are preserved and awaiting hatching.

Deku Eggs - 100 egg like seeds that are preserved and awaiting hatching.

Rito Eggs - 100 eggs that are preserved and awaiting hatching.

Loftwing Eggs - 101 eggs that are preserved and awaiting hatching. One special egg is meant for a certain some's faithful mount.

Forest Guardian Seals x4 - Special seals that contain guardians meant to protect the forest they are set free in and lead intruders astray.

—

He examines each and every item on the list carefully with excitement. A few particular items causing him to raise a brow at the, an example being the Gerudo Armor set, which if he recalls is the crossdressing outfit Link finds in Breath of the Wild. Kite obviously isn't gonna wear that particular outfit so he plans to gift it to someone else later on. He then focuses on the items at the bottom of the list in confusion.

"Eggs? What's with the eggs.?" He tilts his head and looks at the fairies named after the Hylian goddesses.

"Normally creatures like the Gorons and Deku Scrubs are not born from eggs, but in order for them to be born into this new world they were made this way for the sake of convenience. They were given to you so that you can seek out a place in which they can safely be born and thrive in the new world." Hylia says.

"Hm... I know a pretty decent place for the Deku Scrubs and Zoras, but I'll need to seek out a decent and safe place for the Rito, Gorons, and Loftwings. Loftwings and Rito can in theory share the same territory though.." Shrugging his should he jumps up and walks to the edge of the plateau, "I really should figure out how to get down from here..."

 **AN: I gave the four fairies their names and mannerisms after the goddesses they were named after. As for the items, I chose my favorites from the series in which I felt they would be useful for Kite. Kite won't be an op hero, but I plan to make him a versitale one that won't be left behind by the most powerful of mages. Each aspect of the Triforce will give him some useful abilities and help him grow. Kite also now happens to have the opportunty to bring a few of the species to life in Earthland. I do plan to give Porlyusica some interesting neighbors ;p**

 **This story will be the one of the 4 I have the most fun with lol.**


	2. Chapter 2

—Exploration, Fun Tool Experiments, and A Friendly Neighbor—

"Hm..." Kite casually hums as he thinks about how to get down from the plateau briefly before he solves the problem. He selects the inventory and the item he desires appears before him in a flash. The Roc Cape appears and he grabs it before wrapping it around himself and poses as if he were a super hero.

"Haha! The Roc Cape! I'm glad I got this rather than the paraglider or the sailcloth."

"Why is that?" Farore asks when she flies up to him and admires the nice looking cape.

"First of all it looks awesome, secondly I am unable to use a bow with them unlike this Roc Cape." Kite answers and glances over the edge of the cliff with a frown.

"Ah that's right! Pretty smart! Being able to fight back while your airborne!... What's up master?"

Kite has a cold sweat and takes a gulp nervously as he looks over the ledge, "This... is kinda scary now that I think about it. I never once thought that jumping off a cliff would be... a good and normal... thing."

"Hehehe! C'mon master what's the problem?" Din laughs and pats him on the back hard, "Don't think and just do it!" And at that last comment she pats his back harder than one would expect a palm sized person could do and accidentally nudges the poor frightened boy over the edge. Flapping his arms wildly in panic, he fails to stop his inevitable plummet over the edge.

"AHHHHHHHH! As he flails his arms and legs in panic he slowly begins to notice his slow descent and stops shouting immediately.

"Hey! The cape is working perfectly!"

Din flys over to his face and grins, "See? No problem with just taking the leap of faith master!"

"Oh shush you! Who pushes someone off a cliff?"

Kite drifts closer and closer to the ground slowly and finally makes his landing. With a sigh he wipes his brow and laughs happily, "That was soo much fun! I wanna do it again! Let's climb back up and jump again!"

Nayru, Farore, and Hylia drift back to him. Nayru giggles at his excitement and speaks, "I know your having fun master but I don't believe you can climb that cliff in your current condition."

"Why not? I go the climbing outfit that will make it easier."

"Yes, but do you think that as a 5 years old kid that you possess the stamina required to make such a climb?"

"Ah... Good point! So lets go!" He rushes off ahead and starts following Farore in the direction of the small lake she scouted out, for he is starting to get a little thirsty. A kid at his age needs all of the food and water possible to grow up nice and healthy. He hums joyfully as he goes through his inventory and the slate's other options, even going as far as scanning random herbs, fruits, and animals along the way to document and use for locating them later one should he need to find them. Thanks to the vigilant scouting of the four fairies he evaded many dangerous animals, however he is stumped on how to get past the current situation. All around him as he hides in a bush are scattered numbers of wolves leisurely wandering around, some even lazing away in the sun.

"Well! I don't think we can avoid this encounter." Kite says as he rubs his chin. There are no more than 7 lazy wolves wandering around. Even his way back was blocked when two of them decide to roam that way.

"This poses a problem master. Wolves have an acute sense of smell and hearing, eventually one will notice our presence."

He sighs at that, "I know but how do I get past them without turning it into a fight? I can't fight right now!... Maybe I can try and...

Kite reaches for the slate and browses through the options and finds what he is looking for. He takes out the Keaton Mask and wears it. He takes a deep breath and exhales multiple times before working up the courage and leaves his hiding spot and makes himself known to the wolves in the area. They glance at him and grunt with only curiosity rather than hostility. Wolves are technically just wild animals so the mask worked perfectly. He casually wanders past the group of wolves, not forgetting to pat a few on the head playfully, before fleeing the scene safely. After he leaves the area further away from them he slumps down and sighs in relief.

"That was a close one... good thing good ole Keaton's Mask works on the wolves. I was kinda worried it wouldn't"

"Of course it worked master, otherwise you wouldn't have use for it other than novelty."

He nods and smiles beneath the mask, "Man this is awesome!" as the boy and 4 fairies journey to the lake, he continues to play around with the slate. He pulls out a bomb and tosses it around like a ball.

"That's dangerous master!" Scolds Nayru as she watches him playfully toss up a highly explosive round and catches it.

"I know but it won't go off unless I detonate it myself remotely." He summons a second and third bomb and tries, but fails to juggle them, often dropping one or more of the round bombs. He pays no mind and keeps trying. Eventually he gives up and throws the three bombs towards a large rock nearby and holds a hand forward with his middle finger and thumb coming together.

"I shall explode these bombs mustang style!"

He snaps his finger and detonates the bombs with style, unfortunately he takes a stray flying stone to the head and ruins his moment.

"Ouch!" He rubs his noggin after the stone hits him and grumbles ruefully, "Friggin' pebbles ruining my epic moments..."

"We warned you about playing with dangerous explosives master."

"Yeah yeah." They continue on. He pulls out a few deku seeds and throws them and watches as a blinding light flashes briefly.

"I can ninja vanish with these things."

"I doubt you can move fast enough since the flash is instantaneous." Hylia remarks.

"True, but I have the Stone Mask!"

"Touché"

They take a few moments to rest up due to Kite's child body requiring rest to ease his fatigue. He pulls out the Bunny Hood and wears it just as they get ready to move on. "Let's pick up the pace!"

"I wouldn't do that master..."

He starts dashing, but due to the unexpected increase in his movement speed he runs face first into a tree and falls flat on his back.

"...Oww."

"Told you. Your going to need to get use to the increase of speed gradually before using the Bunny Hood properly." Hylia explains to him as he rubs the new bump on his forehead and grumbles annoyingly. Taking the Bunny Hood off and puts it away before he can hurt himself again with it. Soon enough they make it to the lake without trouble thanks to the Keaton Mask and it's effects to make wild animals less wary and fearful of him. Removing his little boots, Kite sits at the edge of the lake and kicks his feet playfully in the water.

"Finally! Ah... The water is the right kind of cool too."

The fairies smile at his innocent joy as he enjoys the water of the lake. Landing on his shoulder, Hylia speaks, "Master this means that we secured clean fresh water. Next we need to secure a safe shelter and a reliable place to find food."

He nods, "Yeah... I want to find a nice tree and build a treehouse. But I expect that to be something for later on once we have enough resources.

"That's right. We need not only a place to build your home, but a place for us fairies to build a fountain." Hylia said.

"Fairy Fountain?"

"That's right master. A Fairy Fountain will eventually lead to the birth of new fairies as well as shelter them."

"Her fairies? Wow... There is gonna be all kinds of new species being born, or reborn on Earthland. Fiore is gonna be the start." He takes a big drink of water and lays back on the ground. Glancing up at the sky he starts thinking about things. Soon enough he gets up and starts walking back into the forest after putting his boots back on. He pulls out one of the claw shots and fires it at a tree a short distance ahead of them and gets pulled along, grabbing the branch of the tree and pulling himself up on arrival. He perches on the branch and laughs before speaking in deeper accent.

"I am the darkness, I am the night, I am ba..." The fairies rush up and cover his mouth before he can finish.

"HEY! Are you crazy master!? That's copy right infringement!"

"Oh yeah..."

After wandering through the forest for a little while they find a decent enough cave safely high enough to keep most critters at bay. After collecting enough leaves for a makeshift bed he sits down at the cave entrance and calls out the Hero's Bow. It's far larger than what his kiddy self expected or an handle.

"Ung!" He pulls out an arrow and tries very hard to pull back the arrow string, face sweating, grunting, and struggling in vain. He sighs and lowers the bow.

"Your far too small and weak for a bow just yet master." Hylia rebukes him causing him to droop.

"I know... just wanted to try it our at least once. Man I'm far too small and young for most of my gear." He stores the boy and arrows back away and pulls out the slingshot and seed bag and equips it on his person. "I can at least practice my marksmanship with the slingshot and get in some training with the kokiri sword."

He equips the sword and straps it snuggly in it's sheath on his side and smiles contently. Looking outside the cave he spots Farore and Din returning from their voyage outside with arms full of berries that are safe for consumption.

"Master! We have some dinner for you! Teehee!" Farore drops her arm full down in front on him and giggles.

"Thanks girls. I at least don't have to starve tonight."

He eats the berries and goes back into the cave to take it easy for the rest of the day. The next day they awake early to continue to explore the rest of the forest. Along the way Kite uses the clawshot to pull himself to random branches and gets the hang of the little tool which brings him plenty of fun. Due to his small hands he can only carry one of the claw shots, so his attempts at imitating a certain spidery super hero can only be a dream. At least the black knight act still works for him to his joy. It is starting to get late when Kite unfortunately encounters a person in the forest, or in this case a group of them.

"Uh... hi?" He walks in on a group of bandits who are celebrating what seems to be a successful heist. Looking at Kite, they seem to not like his presence in their camp.

"The hell is a little brat doin' ere!?" The bandit who seems to be the leader shouts out with the ugliest expression he could make. Kite smiles wryly and slowly backs up as a few of them stand up to catch him.

Kite has a deku seed in his left hand and his right hand behind his back as he summons a certain item from his inventory, "Sorry about the intrusion. I'll be on my way now."

"The hell ya are brat! Get em!" The leader orders his men and they dash at him.

He slams the deku seed on the ground and it bursts blinding the bandits long enough for him to slip on the item he retrieved from the slate. When they regain their sight the boy they tried to capture was gone.

"Ah hell! The brat's gone!" One of the bandits shouts out in anger.

"Damnit! The kid could have been sold for a nice price too." The leader sighs sullenly. Little did the group of the bandits realize that the kid in question is still standing where he was, wearing a very peculiar mask.

"Hehehe! Stone Mask might as well be called the invisible mask!" He quietly chuckles at his disappearing act while the fairies hidden within his clothes laugh in amusement at his antics. "These guys might cause trouble if I leave them alone so..."

He slips around the bandits as they merrily drink by the campfire. Kite counts at least 9 of them here. Looking back at the stuff they have a safe distance away, he figures that what he is planning will leave the loot intact. He quickly and quietly calls out a few square bombs and places one behind each bandit. Luckily for him he can carry 10 regular bombs, water bombs, 2 Super bombs, and 5 bombchus. Next he grabs a super bomb and throws it in the middle of the group causing them to jump in surprise.

"What the hell is that red ball? Where did it come from?" The leader asks as he glances around the around vigilantly. After stepping back behind a tree, Kite snaps his finger and a powerful, yet deafening blast erupts within the middle of the bandit's camp. Screams of pain and agony can be heard as the bandits are launched in all directions. Even behind the tree at this distance, Kite felt the blast and lost his balance, hitting the ground himself. He laughs nervously at the result of his little sneak attack.

"Eh... 9 bombs and a super bomb might be a little excessive..."

"You think!?" Din shouts, yet the amused smile slips in on her face, "That blast made the whole forest tremble! I bet they could feel and see that blast all the way from the next town over!"

"Heh...hehe... Yeah. Let's loot the place and go." Kite rushes in and plunders the scattered cargo of the bandits, storing them in inventory and fleeing into the forest laughing loudly after blowing the group of bandits away. He still wonders if there were mages among the group but puts that thought out of his mind as he runs away.

After running for a while he sits down and takes break, still grinning after blowing away the bandits. Whether they survived or not he really didn't think much on it, but since this is Earthland he doubts the blast would have killed them. He looks around and is surprised to see that in the distance a large tree can bee seen, a set of stairs and a path leading up to an ornate door.

"No way... It can't be right?" He stands up and runs up to the tree and get a better look. He now recognizes the tree house. "This is Porlyusica's house! I recognize it anywhere!"

"Wow. Second day in Earthland and you already run into an important character in the series." Din says in a humorous tone. "Gonna go and ask her to recommend you to the guild?"

"No way!" Kite shakes his head, "I don't feel like joining in any time soon. I want to get a proper step in this world first of all. I am also planning to modify this forest a little in order to make us and some scrubs a proper home."

"Are you planning on turning East Forest into the Lost Woods?" Hylia glances at Kite with a brow raised. He responds by looking away and whistling suspiciously, feigning innocence.

"I dunno what your talking about..."

"Right..."

"Let's go meet our new future neighbor!" He rushes up to the door and knocks on it harder than he should have. Due to the annoyingly loud visit the door slams open and an aged lady carrying a broom charges out in anger. Glancing around briefly, she looks down to find the little boy standing there with a mischievous grin on his face. "Heya neighbor!"

Her eyes twitches briefly before she takes a deep breath and calms down. She is a tall and slim age woman with pink hair, tied in a bun on the back of her head by two large pins with crescent moon shaped edges. Two bangs of left framing her face. Eyes are reddish and a beauty mark below her mouth on the left side of her face. She is wearing an attire consisting of a dark green blouse with a tie around the collar, paired with a long matching skirt and simple shoes. Over this she wears a crimson colored cape, with a wide collar decorated by a massive dragon horn like decorations protruding outwards and the edges adorned by white, arch-like motifs.

"Child what are you doing just banging on someone's door like that?" She asks with a scowl, " And what in the blazes is a child your age doing in this forest?"

"Hehe! Sorry. I am kinda making the forest my home and I thought that it would be polite to introduce ourselves to our new neighbor." He laughs lightly while rubbing the back of his head embarrassedly, "Hi my name is Kite!"

"Hm... how bothersome. Where is your parents child?" She asks scrutinizing the boy before her.

"Don't have any. Just me and the girls!"

His answer causes her angry expression to falter briefly before sighing.

"So you just came to bang on my door for some inane reason like that?"

He nods, "Pretty much."

"Ah.. even as children humans are so... did you say us? There are more of your?"

"Of course!" He taps his shirt and the four fairies fly out of their hiding place. "It's me." He points to the red fairy, "Din," then points to the green one, "Farore," then the blue one, "Nayru," and finally the golden one, "and Hylia. These girls are my family!" Each of the fairies either boys politely or waves at the now stunned Porlyusica. She never expected a random 5 years old boy to appear out of nowhere with four small winged girls that can be held in the palm of her hand. While her facial expression still remains the same, the twitching in her eyes betray her shock.

"Hiya!" Farore greets.

"Hello!" Nayru bows politely.

"Hey!" Din waves her hand up high.

"Greetings ma'am." Hylia also bows politely along with Nayru.

"... Well I suppose I didn't expect to see something like this today. A lonesome child and four tiny bugs at my doorsteps for no other reasons but to annoy me." Porlyusica shakes her head and sighs.

"Hey!" Farore pouts, "We aren't bugs! We are fairies! If you want bugs to worry about you should probably look in on those bandits we accidentally blew up and robbed earlier... Oh well beat up I mean!"

Porlyusica's eyes twitch at that remark and she glares at Farore, "You five were the ones responsible for that damned explosion!? You ruined my concentration and led to me messing up the medicine I was mixing up. Plus a few of my glasses were shattered as well!"

"Eh... Sorry... but on the bright side we cleared up some bandits near your home so..." Kite notices her hand tightening around her broom stick and sweats nervously and backs up, "Well it was nice to meet you neighbor bye!"

Kite dashes off before he can annoy her more. The fairies wave to her as the fly off after him. The aged lady couldn't help but sigh and shake her head at the hyper active child and his fairies as they flee into the forest.

"Perhaps I should have Makarov keep an eye out for a random child and his fairies wandering around East Forest. He better deal with those damned bandits while he's at it." She goes back into her house, slamming the door afterwards.


	3. Chapter 3

—Building a Home—

Kite and his fairies spent the next week exploring the east forest leisurely while avoiding trouble when it was possible, but when it got to encountering trouble clever uses of masks and bombs led to solutions to these encounters. A few times he would take advantage of the flashes and loud popping that came with the bursting of the deku seeds and his increasing accuracy with practicing his shooting skills using the slingshot.

He also learned that his skills improve when using an item that falls into the specialties of certain Triforce. For instance his more dexterous skills increase easier when influenced by the Triforce of Courage, on the other hand his combat skills with melee weapons would increase when influenced by the Triforce of Power. He suspects that when practicing magic or studying texts would gain influence from the Triforce of Wisdom, which he confirmed when he started studying the Runes stored within the Sheikah Slate. Kite claims that he may very well be able to program new functions for the slate later on after his studies of the Sheikah runes reaches higher level. He even considers using the runes as a form of hidden noted for when he wants to physically store information outside of the slate, for instances a journal for recording the fruits of his research. If anyone wants to decipher his notes then they must study the secrets and meanings of the runes, since right now the only ones with knowledge of the sheikah is currently the boy and the 4 fairies.

After the third day of the exploration of east forest the five found themselves the perfect place to build their home. A large tree for the tree house he plans to build in an ideal location a very short walk from a flowing stream, a decently large clearing for something he plans to do after the house is built, as well as having a suitable distance from Magnolia itself where he could come and go should he ever decide to join the Fairy Tail guild, but that's a story for another time.

"This is perfect!" Kite said as he circles the large tree. Sturdy, large, and full of vitality. He surmises that he could build a decent sized tree using this tree as it's foundation. With the girl's magic powers they would be able to create and manipulate wood similar to Wood-Make to carefully craft everything they need, but due to their low volume of magic at the moment they can only do so much at a time, which is still faster than building everything by hand. To experiment the girls came together to make a small shack up in another nearby tree, along with a temporary wooden bed for use while they working on the house. Leaves are the bedding he chose for now, but once the house is built he plans to see the loot from the bandits and use the money to buy proper furniture for his home. He went to Porlyusica and used his adorable childish act to convince her to loan him some things to write with as well as some books to study to improve his Triforce of Wisdom's influence, as Hylia mentioned that using actions that reflect the aspects each piece signifies also improves their functionalities. If used in battle Kite can improve his strength and defense by drawing power from the Triforce of Power, increases his agility and flexibility with the Triforce of Power, and the Triforce of Wisdom can improve magic abilities when in use. So if he needs a boost in a certain area he can call upon the Triforce to give him the edge he needs.

"Perfecto!" Kite has finally finished drawing up the plans for his treehouse and loves how it looks. It had taken him a while to get it right as his handwriting and drawing skills were terrible at first, but thanks to Wisdom his drawings and handwriting improved quite quickly and simply too. He also had the experiences from back in his last life to go by as well. He looks over at the fairies as the group up to look at the impressive designs for his home and nod their heads at the drawing. "So how does it look girls?"

"Impressive master." Hylia observes the drawings that cover everything they could possibly need for a home, "A kitchen, bathroom with a shower, three bedrooms, four smaller built rooms that takes us fairies into mind, a naturally raised staircase that can only be dropped from above so accessibility can only be accessed by either flying or using your clawshots to catch the hooks you plan to install. That's really not a bad design master. The house circles around the whole tree and you even have a patio built upon a couple of the large branches below where the house is for when you want lounge outside in the sun."

Din points at a certain part of the drawing that points out something that covers each window and door of the house, "What are these for master?"

"Oh yeah! Those stand out on this drawing, what are they master?" Farore and Nayru are curious about them too, Hylia could already guess what it was since Kite had been studying sheikah runes recently.

"When I have been studying the runes I have begun working on designing a security device for all of the windows and doors of the house. Until I do end up building the device I'll use regular locks on my windows and doors, but once I build them, knowledge on sheikah runes will be needed to access my house without my permission." Kite explains as he points it out to them. They are quick to understand his plans easy enough which makes him happy.

After smoothing out the rough spots in his drawings, adding in a room or two for places such as a study, library, and storage, plus a secret room hidden away at the top of the tree that looks like it is just another part of the tree he calls his secret workshop so no one can spy on his research even if they find his cozy little treehouse. Soon enough time comes to begin construction of their new home. Using magic to create, mold, and manipulate wood the fairies begin mold the house in the design Kite had drawn. Due to their low magic capacity they have to rest often enough, Kite uses this time to improve some of his control over his few tools as well as gather and store food and water for them all since at the moment he is useless. When the fairies were tired he would allow them to rest on his shoulders, chest, head, or pockets comfortably. He would ready food and drinks for them when they are hungry or thirsty.

This building of the treehouse itself was a slow process, but in the end they manage to build the perfect treehouse within a month. Kite carves out the final touches and details in the end and smooths out the rougher ends and finally the whole construction job is complete. They all lay down on the floor of the room that is to be the living room and smile at the feeling of finally owning their own home. Farore sits down on Kite's forehead looks into his eyes.

"We finally finished it master! Our own home! Teehehehe!" She giggles excitedly.

"Yeah! A five year old homeowner, adults would be jealous."

"Now we just need some furniture and other necessities. Good thing those bandits were loaded or I would have to say you join the guild, but seeing as how your only 5 years old that would be out of the question since your underaged." Hylia says. She is right that he is far too young for most mainstream jobs, guild requests included. But Kite himself has a few ideas that can make him some decent money even with his young age added as a factor.

Kite after resting for the rest of the day decides to leave for town the next day. When he awoken that morning he is surprised to find that the fairies all had a level up and their magic capacity increased which in turn also lead to a pretty big boost of magic for him as well since his magic container grows only when theirs do since he is linked to the girls. He can only grow when they do after all, that is their relationship in this new life of his.

Kite explores Magnolia in excitement, touring the city even though his goal is to buy furniture and sell useless junk he stole from the bandits. As he explores the town he quickly finds the first hotspot of his tour, the Kardia Cathedral, overlooking the central path of the city. He then finds Lake Scilliora, where the Fairy Tail building is located upon it's shore. To the west he can see the guild's female dormitory Fairy Hills. At the southeastern section of the city he finds the train station. He browses the inventory of Magic Store Lendis and even visits the park at the town's western borders.

He eventually brings his tour to an end and finds the furniture store after checking out his map. Seems like climbing up the cathedral and reaching a higher altitude increased the range of his slate's map drawing function, so in an instant he mapped out the whole city and buildings of interest were pointed out on the map. Pretty handy he remarks in which the fairies agreed. During the visit to the South Gate park he let the fairies wander around freely for a short rest in which a few passing park goers witness and a few even took some pictures which later sparked rumors of a mysterious fairy boy later on which attracted many curious people, but as fast as the boy appears, he wanders away just as fast.

Collecting his furniture, selling his junk, and buying groceries, he leaves Magnolia as the sunset arrives in the evening. The shop keepers got a shock when the boy made all of his purchases disappear before their eyes, understanding just how the boy planned to transport so many items, big and small.

A few bookshelf set up in the library, a bed that has been made up with some grassy green colored sheets and blankets, a table and chairs for the kitchen, dishes in the cabinets, sofas and lounge chairs set up in the living room along with a coffee table, a padio set tables and chairs on his patio, a hammock tied between two large branches that hangs comfortably over the forest floor below for those casual lazy days. His house had been furnished and decorated to his preference. His house and it's furniture fits in nicely to the forest setting, people if they wander through would probably not even notice the high class tree house unless they happen to look up for some reason or another. They wouldn't even be able to reach the house if the didn't know how to fly, jump super high, or possessed something like his clawshots that can hook onto the specially made wooden hooks set up around the porch. If he didn't want anyone to visit him, they wouldn't get in easily. I set up a bell near his tree so visitors can ring him up. By pulling a lever he can drop some wooden stairs and retract them back up by pulling the lever back to it's original place.

—Learning to Play the Ocarina of Time—

"Now this is a home..." He lays back on his bed lazily along with the fairies. It's took them well over a month and took nearly all of the loot he stole from the bandits, but now the home is complete and they can begin each of their individual plans.

"Yeah..." Farore replies lazily as well, her face dug deep into the pillow and squeals in delight. She knows how to relax very well. Din took up her spot and buries herself in Kite's hair, Hylia and Nayru on the other hand rests on his chest. After all of the time they spent working on the house, they decide that a day or two of relaxation wouldn't hurt them. The next day during their small vacation Kite is lounging in his hammock and gets out the Ocarina of Time to play it. He blows in it a few times and comes to a realization...

"I don't know how to play an instrument..."

He sighs at his lack of musical knowledge and begins practicing. For the whole day he practices over and over trying to piece together the songs he is familiar with in the series. Due to the help of the Triforce of Wisdom he improves his the pitch and notes and soon is able to form a song.

[Plays Song of Storms]

Kite perfectly plays out the Song of Storms. The fairies eventually wander outside after hearing his ocarina practice. At first his tunes were abysmal, but over time thanks to Wisdom, his tunes improved and sounded kind of nice. Going from musically challenged to playing like a pro over the course of the day impressed them so the say. They listened in on his practice as the themselves relax in small hammocks that he made for them nearby. Din's hammock was made with red threads, Nayru's was made with blue, Farore's green, and Hylia's a golden colored thread. Needless to say, they preferred their own individual colors. They aren't being lazy, they just prefer these colors okay?

"I got it! Hehehe!" But before he has a chance to enjoy his success it dawned on him that this song in particular actually works as he can feel some magic drain from his body. "Ah yeah, the song works so that means..."

He looks up into the sky just as the clear, sunny day is instantly blanketed by dark clouds, thunder can be heard lightly in the distance. Soon drops of rain begin to fall a little at a time, then leading into a light shower. If a light shower is what occurs when he plays just a little, then he can imagine the downpour that would occur if he played the song for longer. They rush into the house before the rain can soak them.

"Master! Why did you have to learn that song first!?" The fairies protest angrily as he laughs embarrassingly rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry," Kite bows apologetically.

"At least the songs work properly, albeit only with special notes and magical instruments."

The little storm only lasted no more than an hour, but within that time the furniture on the patio, hammocks included were soaked. Kite sighs and starts playing the ocarina hoping the song he has in mind does what he hopes it can do.

[Plays Song of Time]

Just like the song of storms an ethereal, mystical tune echoes through the forest and the drain of magic comes from his body as the song's effect initiate. The hammocks and furniture are restored to their dry conditions and they are all able to go back to being lazy again. The girls didn't waste no time hopping back into the hammocks, neither did Kite. The song itself does more than rewind time, so Kite smiles when he realizes a perfect use for this spell to make some needed fund. While he intends to learn to survive off the land, he has no intention of completely ignoring civilization. This is the world of Fairy Tail after all, no way will he miss this chance to participate in events of the series.

"Maybe I'll open up the Fairy Boy's Repair services... Nah! A store isn't needed for that. I can still make money on repairing broken items. I also have a feeling that if I have the magic needed for it I can turn back time briefly. Sorry Ultear, but this ocarina can kinda do what you ended up sacrificing most of your life for without the sacrifice... well the knowledge of past events aren't granted to everyone but I can go back in time a few times if I need to fix a mess up on my part..."

The next day Kite learns and masters another spell that gives him an idea and laughs mischievously as he finds out that the spell doesn't have the very limitations it has in the game the song is from.

[Plays Elegy Of Emptiness]

As Kite wanders through east forest he leaves behind perfect wooden like stationary replicas of himself in odd and random places that can be seen easily as a prank of sort. Before long rumors of wooden sculptures that disappear into magic particles when destroyed spreads making people wonder if the forest is haunted or not. Karma comes a knocking the next time Kite pays a visit to Porlyusica when she breaks her broom over his head, knowing he was responsible for such a childish prank, even forcing him to repair the broken broom with his ocarina so she could break it over his head again. The fairies were amused at his punishment and laughs at his retribution. After that he doesn't use the spell like that again. But he does set up a few of them near his house to use for target practice later on.

During one of his trips out into the forest he is ambushed by a wild animal and receives some injuries before he could lose his pursuer. The fairies panic when they see his injuries and try to use their magic to heal him, but he stops them saying that he wants to try something else instead.

[Plays Song of Healing]

His injuries slowly begin to heal over time as he plays the song. He only stops when he feels that all of his injuries have been healed completely. Looking over his body he smiles in contentment.

"Works better than I expected, plus the drain on my magic isn't so bad. Guess this is the benefits of a nearly overpowered legendary relic."

The others nod in agreement.

During one of his visits to Porlyusica while she was relaxing and enjoying her tea, he plays a certain song which helped her relax far easier than either of them expected. Her face showing a light smile which for her could be considered a rarity, even among the people she knows well.

[Plays Zelda's Lullaby]

Even as the one playing the song he can feel the effects of the song. Any stress or negative feelings plaguing him eventually drifts away as if they were never there. Porlyusica herself admits that she had never felt so relaxed and free of stress, which Kite kinda adds to her overall stress himself by the way. That day there was definitely not any problems involved like during his usual visits. Shortly after Kite leaves Makarov comes to visit, but once he sees how relaxed she was with such a smile, he slowly leaves quietly in fear, as he feels as if something terrible would happen if he disturbs her in this strange state.

"I saw nothing..." He assures himself as he decides to come back tomorrow instead. Thus the little old man leaves remembering the sight he saw that appears as rare as spotting a Real life fairy, which seems to be more common now days. A relaxed, smiling Porlyusica.

...

During the next few days Kite manages to replay all of the songs from each game successfully. Epona's Song, Saria's Song, Sun Song, the temple songs from Ocarina of Time, the Scarecrow Song he himself recreated from OoT, Song of Soaring, Sonata of Awakening, Goron Lullaby, New Wave Bossa Nova, and even Oath Of Order. When he played the Sun's Song during the early mornings one day and it immediately turned to night, he played it again to fix it. Needless to say, a lot of people were shocked to see the day/night change so fast and rapidly but no one actually panicked too much after this, for strange things have been occurring near Magnolia recently since the rumored Fairy Boy appeared so they chalked it up to another one of his odd, mystical pranks. Makarov attempted to approach the boy once... yet what he found was a wooden replica left behind by his elegy. The old man couldn't help but chuckle at such a harmless prank but still left empty handed.

The people of Magnolia now consider Kite as local celebrity and greet him whenever he visits town, they couldn't help but smile at the overly positive, often mischievous little blue tunic wearing kid carrying around a shield far bigger than himself, a small sword, and a slingshot that packs more of a punch than anyone would expect of a kiddy weapon.

Occasionally when people wander through the forest, will they come across the boy sitting on a stump wearing a fox mask playing Saria's Song, surrounded by a large number of small forest animals that dance playfully to the tune. Pictures of the scene spread through town soon enough. Many older ladies squealing at the adorable sight. When ever someone tries to approach the scene the animals flee and the boy disappears in a blinding flash, leaving behind a mysterious feeling in the hearts of people. Little did they know he just changes into the Stone Mask and leaves quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

—Planting Deku Seeds in East Forest—

During one of Kite's experiments as he wanders the forest, he had inadvertently discovered that he could plant the deku seeds rather than using them as ammo or a ninja vanish technique, only to discover that they ended up growing into a deku flower within a week. This discovery thrilled the boy and gave him an excuse to use a mask he was planning to use much earlier than planned.

He equips the Deku Mask and in an instant transforms into a Deku Scrub in a flash of light. A form just barely smaller than his child form sporting grass green hair of his normal human style, on the top of his head is a red flower. Due to the fact that he prefers not wearing a hat the flower stands out among his bushy hair. Today the only fairy accompanying him happens to be Farore, so the matching green hair is nice to her, so she helps herself and perched on top of the flower.

"Master is a scub teehehehe!" She giggles playfully.

Kite shrugs and smiles, which looks strange coming from this form, "I did plan on using these masks eventually, now that I can grow deku flowers I'll use this as an excuse. Now for my next idea..."

Kite hops onto the deku flower and borrows into the plant. Oddly enough he finds lounging within the flower more comfortable than expected.

"No wonder Deku Scrubs love these things, kinda nice and cozy in here. I could get used to this."

"Please don't master, you already have a tree villa."

"Yeah your right, I'll consider this a vacation home!"

Farore smiles wryly at that comment. Kite then goes and strategically planting deku seeds in locations that would benefit his trips through the forest whenever he wears the mask. Even going as far s the plant one near his tree house for easy of access as the scrub. Whenever he pulls out the ocarina while in his transformation, it takes the form of the deku pipes just like the game. Seeing how different the instruments are he required a bit of practice to master the new instrument and was soon jazzing at the famous tunes as a deku.

Within a few weeks the forest has become home to a curious new plant and a new species of creature not once known in this region, that would often burrow into the flowers and launch off into the trees when encountered by travelers. Since the arrival of the fairy boy, east forest has changed quite a bit, whether it's for a good thing or not has yet to be determined by locals.

"There we go. Moving around will be much easier with these flowers around now."

The other fairies examine the deku flowers with interest. Hylia taps on of them before thinking, "This does make the birth of the Deku Scrubs easier, since these flowers can act as shelter for them. Perhaps it's time to start hatching the scrubs."

"Yeah," Kite nods, "I think that's a good idea. But I think we should release a guardian for them first.

—Forest Guardian #1: Hide-N-Seek with Skull Kids—

Kite accesses the slate and unseals the guardians option, he is surprised at the options the four guardians bring him and the forest. Project Lost Woods, as he likes to call it, seems to be able to reach the results he had desired in the end.

Skull Kids x2 - A playfully forest guardian that naturally creates a bewildering mist that turns all but certain locations into a maze. Unless one discovers and memorizes the right path and patterns as well as satisfies the skull kid's playfully nature, then one need not seek passage. The one who sets free the skull kids can decide which areas are exempt from the maze of mists. Skull kids are able to create and control wooden puppet warriors to ward off hostile forces or even test the strength of worthy heroes.

Great Deku Tree - A benevolent guardian that harmonizes and unifies the forest, while nurturing the growth of plant life as well as purifying all negative energies that plague the woods. The Great Deku Tree also leads to the birth of the pure children of the forest, the Kokiri.

Ancient Sheikah Guardian Stalker - A six legged mechanical being that becomes active when the forest faces a threat the other guardians cannot deal with. Capable of firing rapid smaller beams or even charging up and firing a much more larger and destructive laser beam. Despite it's size the stalker moves much faster than expected and it's armor is quite durable in addition.

"Skull kids, Stalker, the Great Deku Tree? Awesome!" Kite certainly loves the selection of guardians available to him here. "I can not only bring the scrubs to life in the forest, but even have the Great Deku Tree give birth to the Kokiri tribe. Someone definitely wants me to bring the Hylian races to life in Earthland."

"Seems like it master." Hylia agrees. Strange that he is able to unleash these things on the world, but to him it's more of an opportunity that a problem. He rushes off to the large cleaning near his home and plants the Great Deku Tree right in the center. Soon a large tree with a wrinkled, yet wise looking face rests comfortably, soaking in the sun and ethernano flowing within the atmosphere. The great deku tree glances at Kite and laughs joyously.

"Hahaha! I give you my thanks young child of the forest for granting a new home for me and my children."

Kite bows politely at his new neighbor, "It is an honor oh Great Deku Tree. I had intended to make east forest a safe place to life for the Deku Scrubs, however it seems like it won't just be them making this forest their new home."

"Indeed. My children and the Deku Scrubs will live harmoniously here for that I can guarantee. Child may I ask you a small favor?"

"If it's about setting up the Kokiri some homes than I can agree to it easily. Just ask fairies and they will set things up for you."

"Hahaha! I thank you child."

Kite leaves the clearing after chatting with the Great Deku Tree for a while. Explaining many things about this cozy new world they now inhabit, from the wildlife all the way to the people who live nearby. They even go as far as talking about the things he has been planning and possible ideas that may make everything go smoother. After walking into another clearing he releases the next two guardians who appear on a flash, laughing mischievously as they circle the boy who released them in interest. The scarecrow looking skull kids have arrived in the flesh.

"Ok guys welcome to the new Lost Woods!" Kite pulls out a map and the two look on curiously, "This is a map of the whole east forest. Expect for the places I have circled on the map you can turn everything into your own personal maze. Got it?"

The skull kids nod vigorously before pulling out some horns, blowing into then, and vanishing into a shroud of leaves. For the next few weeks to a month people have been wandering into the maze of mist created by the skull kids and ended up playing hide-n-seek with the new forest inhabitants much to their dismay. For those who indulge the little skull kids and win, they are gifted with wonderful items ranging from a crystal shaped heart that heals minor injuries to instant transportation to the location of their desire within the forest or the other end. There are a few places within the forest not influenced by the skull kid, for instance Porlyusica's home and the path leading to it, the place that would one day be Natsu's home, and other important areas. As for bandits, dark guilds, and other malevolent forces, lets just say that an endless army of wooden puppets and traps await them as well as some more elaborate pranks. Due to the request made by Kite, the skull kids will occasionally come by and offer gifts of medicinal herbs and other materials of use to Porlyusica.

As the days go on more new inhabitants have begun to appear in the east forest. Little plant like people began to appear and make themselves home among the number of deku flowers within the forest, due to the unique nature of the eggs, first generations of the species mature at a faster rate in order to better adapt and survive in this world, luckily the subsequent generations will age at a normal pace.

It's not only the scrubs that have appeared within the forest, but even little people who seem to be children have built themselves a small village within a certain clearing near their guardian, the Great Deku Tree. The Kokiri have slowly adapted themselves to their village and even the Lost Woods well enough to get by easy enough. By borrowing books on magic from Magnolia, Kite had even begun teaching the Kokiri Wood-Make Magic to help them survive if they encounter any hostile beasts or people.

The new east forest, or as people have begun to call it the Lost Woods, has boosted Magnolia's tourism a lot. From the fairy boy, to the twin scarecrow pranksters known as the Skull Kids, even the more widely seen Deku Scrubs attract many curious visitors to the forest. Luckily the skull kids keep unwanted visitors from Kokiri Village, so the rare sightings of the childlike, green haired, little people continue to be low.

Some of the younger members of Fairy Tail, and on some occasions older members, will often come into the Lost Woods to train due to an endless supply of wooden puppets. The Skull Kids understand that these people are not hostile, even understanding their desire to train themselves, so one of them will always keep guard while the other indulges in the guild member's training. Often rewarding the more diligent and hardworking trainees crystal hearts to recover from their injuries.

Sometimes when those few mages who pass over the forest via flight magic or vehicles, they will even catch glimpse of a very intimidating, spider like machine resting atop a small plateau deep in the forest. Not knowing what the thing is, people opt to leave it be.

—Birth of a Great Fairy Fountain—

It has been a year since Kite and the girls have been born in this world. Within this short amount of time they have accomplished a lot. The whole forest has effectively been renamed the Lost Woods, even legally approved by the kingdom of Fiore. So needless to say, one part of Kite's plans have succeeded. Inside a glade deep inside the Lost Woods a new structure has appeared. A structure that consisted of a fountain of pure, sacred water formed within a very large rainbow colored flower. A stream of water gushing from the center and flowing gently through the fountain. The glade is filled with countless flowers of different color forming serene and mystical image. Since the day the four fairies formed the Great Fairy Fountain a small number of normal fairies of each natural element have been born, their population growing very slowly. At the moment there are no more than 12 fairies roaming the Lost Woods, one or two braver ones wandering beyond the forest to sate their curiosity for the outside world.

"We have little sisters! Lalalalala! I'll call you Puck, You Lily, you Belle, you Rosaria..." Farore hums cheerfully as she tries to bestow each fairy a name. The family of fairies went from 4 to 16 in a single month. Luckily these new fairies were content with using the fountain and the flower fields as homes so Kite didn't need to renovate his house.

"Now I am definitely sure we are bringing more to this world than was intended. Inadvertently brought both Kokiri and other fairies into the world. I'm pretty sure the one fire fairy mentioned setting up a fairy fountain for the fire fairies near a volcano or something." Kite says as he suspects a higher calling guiding him to introduce new species to Earthland.

"I definitely feel as if we are answering to a higher calling without even being aware of it." Hylia surmises. "Perhaps it's time we venture out of the forest for a change? We still have the Zoras, Gorons, and the Rito to bring into the world."

"Good idea. Pretty sure the skull kids, Great Deku Tree, and Spider Gear Rex has the defense part covered."

"You are dangerously close to copyright infringement master..." Not amused with his nickname the fairies are not. He just chuckles it away.

"Since you girls leveled up again teach me some magic to help me when I leave the forest. When I join the guild later on I at least want to have magic in my hands."

"Hm," Hylia tilts her head as she thinks, "Very well. Only 2 for now will suffice. For free anyways, to learn more you must gain a certain degree of mastery of your current spells and then trade rupees in at a Fairy Fountain to learn others."

"Fairy fountains can do that? And what do you mean rupees? I haven't seen any of those yet, besides the currency of this world is jewels."

Hylia points at the fountain as she explains, "fairy fountains can be used as a special shop to buy unique items, potions, abilities, and spells. Rupees appear once an opponent is defeated, kill or spared, if you are linked with a fairy. Rupees are the manifestation of the opponent's magic that crystallizes upon their defeat. The more powerful the foe, the larger volume of mana is formed into a rupee. A gold rupee won't come easy."

"True..." Kite browses the Fairy fountain shop list and curiously finds Cucco eggs, "Sweet geezus! I'm definitely unleashing these beasts upon the world."

"Why?" Din asks.

"If I can get an army of Cuccos to kill a Lynel then I fear for what they can do to the fools dumb enough to harass them here. Cuccos are not just normal farm animals, they are a collective mob that takes no crap from anyone!"

After browsing around the fairies give Kite his first two spells.

—

Din's Fire: Fire control magic that functions differently from the series it's from. The spell is weaved in the form the caster desires. Fireballs, and explosion of flames that surround the cast, or even a flamethrower. Din's sacred flames are especially effective on corrupt and evil forces.

Fairy Spell: A particularly strange spell that turns the caster into a fairy. No combat functions available for this spell but it gives the ability to fly and allows one to fit into small spaces.

—

"Why would I need to turn into a fairy?" Kite asks with an expression of confusion.

"Obviously so you can play with us master fufufu!" Farore laughs playfully. Kite couldn't help but chuckle. Who knows, the spell may have some useful applications later on.

For the next few days he proceeds to practice his spells to get the hang of them and increase his proficiency with them. Before running out of magic he can launch 6 fireballs, 3 shockwaves, and hold onto a flamethrower for 15 seconds. The spells are powerful so the costs make sense. Soon enough he starts leaving the forest more often. He hatches the Zora Eggs in Lake Scilliora and they soon begin to thrive. From there Kite studies a map of Fiore to locate optimal locations for the other species.

As he wandered about outside of the Lost Woods during the next fewhe has a few interesting encounters, one being a golden celestial key he found at one point. He figures that giving it to Lucy Heartfilia later on would be a polite thing to do, next he runs into a young Cana Alberona as she was curious about the mysterious east forest turned Lost Woods. After talking with her for a while and helping her befriend a fairy partner, he manages to convince her to be brave and reveal the truth to Gildarts Clive about their relationship, needless to say that during the next few weeks one hell of a party went down at the guild.

"Would doing this affect the story too much?" Kite asks curiously about convening her.

"Eh its all your choice anyways." Din answers nonchalantly. "Besides you swiped a celestial key from someone anyways."

"True. Well I guess it's been long enough, time to head to that volcano I found to set up the Gorons and hatch the Rito and Loftwings. Walking everywhere is too slow, I want my very own loftwing companion. With my magic I doubt I could go half a mile with Master Cycle Zero."


	5. Chapter 5

—Music to Sooth the Beast—

Kite has been roaming about Fiore for the next few years in search of ideal locations for the other races he has decided to hatch, but fortunately he has found the right locations for them. In Fiore's northeast lies a raging volcano, the perfect place for the Goron's to set up shop. Turns out that after hatching the gorons a guardian was born with the solely for their protection as their species thrive. The guardian of the Gorons just so happens to be the dragon Volvagia itself. Leisurely swimming around within the center of the molten magma, it will take any opportunity to incinerate anything that possess the gorons harm.

To the southwest of the country in Phoenix Mountains, Kite found a decent place to hatch both the Rito and the Loftwings into the world. Once hatched they too ended up with a guardian of their own, one that was quite unexpected to Kite. Divine Beast Vah Medoh itself soars the skies above the mountain range, docile until a threat approaches the Rito tribe or the Loftwings. Then it would unleash destructive retribution upon the evils that threaten it's wards. Kite stayed among the Rito as he did with the other races as they matured into their adult form quickly in the month they have been born before moving on. His personal steed was a loftwing with wings a black as the night, eyes a beautiful shade of azure.

He named this loftwing of his Azure Night. Despite his questionable naming sense the young bird liked it well enough and accepted it easily. After riding atop his steed for a few days he managed to get the hang of it and decided to ride his new friend back to the Lost Woods, while taking a few detours along the way. During one of their breaks Kite comes across a very familiar scene from the series.

A transformed and rampaging Elfman who had lost control over his form after forcefully using his Beast Take-Over magic on the giant beast in order to save his older sibling Mirajane, Lisanna standing between the older siblings, trying to talk the raging beast down.

"Ah! I know how all of this is going to go down. I already changed enough things in the world's history, one more change wouldn't hurt at all."

Kite places the Keaton Mask on and slowly walks towards them with his ocarina in hand, he begins playing a soothing tune that echoes through the mind and hearts of everyone nearby, even the transformed Elfman begins to settle down.

[Kite Plays Zelda's Lullaby}

The song seems to work wonderfully as the transformed Elfman stumps down and his beast transformation begins to revert back into his normal form. Once he returns to normal, Elfman faints into his younger sibling's arm, resting peacefully after the family's ordeal.

"Elfman..." Lisanna worries over her older brother as he slumber. Mirajane watches on briefly before turning to the new arrival, Recognizing the blue tunic and fox max from the young man's many trips into Magnolia Town.

"Fairy Boy? What are you doing out here?" She asks but he just shrugs nonchalantly.

"I'm just passing through on the way back home. But I have to ask you something, why would you think it would be a good idea to bring your younger, weaker siblings into the presence of a beast classified as an S ranked subjugation target?" His question causes Mirajane to flinch, unable to respond. He sighs and shakes his hand, "What's done is done, just go home and reevaluate how your going to move on through your lives as mages of Fairy Tail, but remember it's not just you and your siblings. your guild master and guild mates all worry about your lives and safety. I'll help you recover from your injuries."

[Kite plays the Song of Healing]

The Song of Healing echoes throughout the forest healing not just Mirajane's injuries, but also injuries that the other siblings have gotten as well. Once the slow and mystical song ends all of their injuries have been tended to. It didn't take long before Elfman comes to, but once he notices the boy who saved him and his siblings he breaks down into tears and thanks Kite over and over.

"T-thank you so much! Uhhh! I-i-if only I were stronger! More manly like you I wouldn't lose to anyone and my sisters would never get hurt!"

Kite pats his shoulder and grins, "I wouldn't exactly call myself manly per say, but I can suggest ways for you and your little sibling to get stronger. Do what other members of your guild and other friendly guilds do and play the Skull Kid's games in the Lost Woods. An endless supply of wooden puppets should help improve your abilities and if you impress the little pranksters they may give you a crystal heart or two to heal any damages."

"Would they really help me get stronger?" Elfman asks, wiping away tears and mucus from his face.

"Of course! Things like that entertain the little guys on most days." Kite assures the crying Elfman with a smile hidden behind the fox mask, "Just go claim your reward for this job and go home to settle your issues. Your body may be healed but I have a feeling you guys need to work out some inner demons, especially demon girl over there."

Kite points his head in Mirajane's direction as his remark causes her brow to twitch. The fairy boy as people like to call him was right, they have been getting ahead of themselves and thinking they would be able to do anything together without needing help from others, believing that they would be unbeatable. This event was more of a wake up call to Mirajane, causing her to reevaluate herself. She promises to herself that she would no longer pull her younger siblings into such danger ever again.

Her thoughts are interrupted when Kite takes out the ocarina and plays a completely new song to them.

[Kite plays Song of Soaring]

A moment after the song ends a beautiful black feathered bird flies in and lands next to Kite, affectionately nuzzling the boy with it's beak. Laughingly Kite pets the bird's beak gently. The three siblings are surprised by the new arrival and watch as he climbs atop the loftwing. Lisanna skips over and rubs the black loftwing with stars in her eyes.

"What is this beautiful birdy?"

"This is a loftwing, a new species of friendly birds that have made themselves a home among the Rito Tribe in the Phoenix Mountains. They are typically passive and friendly, but when their friends and comrades are in danger they will not hesitate to strike back. Courageous little guys and will only become partners with those they find worthy of themselves."

"Amazing..." Lisanna has already fallen for the species of Loftwings as a whole, hoping one day to visit the Phoenix Mountains and see them in person.

Azure Night flaps it's wings as the girl backs away, "Well I gotta go. The girls are probably worried about me since I've been gone for months this time."

"Have you ever thought about joining the guild?" Mirajane asks before he could leave.

"Hm... I'll think about it later. I've been busy with other tasks that my training has been lacking. I'll consider it after improving my abilities more. See you later and avoid going into another family trip into an S rank territory!" Kite flies off on his loftwing leaving the Strauss siblings behind.

—Increasing Training—

After resting at home for a few days Kite starts training again in earnest. He has reached the age and body size required to both wield the Goddess Sword and the Hylian Shield together. After swinging the sword around for a bit and using the shield to block imaginary attacks, he gets ready to begin his training and has a skull kid summon a single puppet to spar with casually. To start with he allows the puppet to attack him from different angles and with different strengths to test his stability among blocking. Then he practices dodging the attacks. Some attacks hit, while others he can avoid successfully. When he knows he is about to be hit he will raise his shield to block. He finds out that if he blocks at the last minute something surprising happens that causes the puppet to stagger back in a flash of light.

[Kite uses Perfect Guard]

Kite notices that when the perfect guard is being initiated the Triforce of Power activates briefly and the force granted by the triforce staggers the enemy. The Triforce of Power does represent attack and defense after all. Using the moment the puppet is stunned he kicks it away and uses the kick as leverage to backflip backwards and get ready for the next round. He figures that if there is a perfect guard then...

[Kite uses Perfect Dodge]

At the last moment Kite avoids the puppet's attack and what he had expected, hoped for happened. He initiated a perfect dodge that caused the Triforce of Courage to activate. To him it's as if time has slowed down around him, such an amazing and sublime feeling. He takes advantage of the brief slowdown and counter attacks with a flurry of slashes and ends his combo with a spin kick directly into the puppet's chest that sends it flying back into pieces.

"Awesome! The Triforce can give me this kind of aid in battle! Since these are puppets I have. A feeling that using them on stronger and smarter foes will be a challenge." He laughs excitedly at the thought and continues to practice these two techniques for the next hour before he decides to work on a new technique.

The next technique he practices is the charge attack. He draws a large amount of magic into his sword, lowers his stance with the sword behind him, and as the puppets move closer to him he spins and swings the sword swiftly in a circular motion around him which slices all of the puppets in half. He discovers that the more power he adds into the charge, the greater the radius and damage. He also discovers that he can add Din's Fire into the charge and unleash a devastating Din's Flaming Charge that slices and incinerates those around him.

He practices and experiments with many of the techniques he has purchased from the Great Fairy Fountain's shop, which Hylia ended up taking over as the primary manager. Rupees are used to strengthen the fountain's powers, as well as used as a booster to the fairy's magic growth to help them boost their magic capacity. Needless to say, rupees are not the currency used in Hyrule here in Earthland.

He practices Great Spin, Jump Strike, Mortal Draw, Helm Spitter, Back Slice, Shield Attack, and Ending Blow over and over again. Discovering many new applications and combinations that can be used with them. The abilities were easy to learn, yet mastering them proves to be much more difficult. Ending blow is a technique meant to end to kill the opponent when they have been stunned, however it requires quick and precise strikes to successfully perform. This attack requires finesse which surprisingly enough falls under the Courage category of the Triforce.

Shield Attack possesses the ability to knock a defending opponent into a temporary and vulnerable state allowing you to follow up with a quick attack of your own. When combined with Perfect Guard the effects are greater.

Back Slice allows you to slip around behind an enemy and attack their unprotected backside. When used with Perfect Dodge then the attack is even more devastating.

Helm Splitter combines shield attack with a powerful jumping spinning attack that strikes the unprotected head of the foes. If an enemy moves to fast for you to use a normal Back Slice, then guarding and striking when the enemy is off guard comes next.

Fatal Draw is the most deadly of techniques that Kite has learned from the fountain, also the most dangerous for him as it requires him to be unarmed to perform it. He has taken on many strikes from the puppets before he could successfully perform one Fatal Draw. Once he got the timing down he was able to perform it against the puppets easily, even discovering that he can turn a Fatal Draw into a new technique called Fatal Flurry which allows him to take the momentum of striking one opponent with a prefect Fatal Draw and in the blink of an eye strike at the other nearby foes with the force of the first draw if timed properly.

Jumping Strike is a more mobile version of the charge attack, or in this case great spin that strikes vertically rather than horizontally. When the blade hits the ground it creates a shockwave that sends nearby foes back leaving them in a state in which a Ending Blow becomes available.

These powerful techniques he practices over and over for months until he gains the basic mastery of them, training is required to fully understand the true essence of the skills as well as many combinations that can be added to the skills. Din's Fire can be added to each and every technique, but the magic drain is much higher than he would have like it. But the power was undeniable.

"Probably shouldn't use Din's Fire against Natsu, he'd just eat it."

He spent quite a lot of time learning and gaining basic mastery of new skills and magics soon enough it has been another few years until Kite came to realize that he had spent all of this time just idly training. Now he has decided that it was time to move one.

—Joining the Guild—

Kite leaves the Lost Woods on foot, outfit consisting of the blue Champion's Tunic from BotW, the Goddess Sword is sheath on his back with the Hylian Shield resting over it. On his feet he wears the Pegasus Boots, pierced into his ears are the Fire Shield Earrings. Not many people would recognize the handsome young man if they didn't see the familiar Keaton Mask he has strapped at the side of his hip. He leaves to forest and roams into town. It has been a few months since he had last visited Magnolia, yet not much has changed in the time that he was last here. Still active and lively. He comes up to the entrance of the Fairy Tail guild and glances up at the majestic guild building before him with a smile on his face.

"So in the end I am really going to do this..."

The four fairies have accompanied him today as he had decided to join the Fairy Tail guild, after all they would be well acquainted with the guild afterwards as friends and comrades in arms in the near future. Like Kite, the four girls have foresight into the events of the series. Hylia rests upon his right shoulder and gives him a smile of encouragement, "Well master, regardless of what you decide we are still here for you."

The other fairies nod in agreement and give him smiles and pats of encouragement as well. He couldn't help but chuckle at their actions and strolls into the guild with courage, but that his progress is halted when a chair flies past his head and crashes into the wall behind him.

"What was that Ice Princess!? I could have sworn I heard you ask 'oh please beat my ass Natsu!'" Natsu shouts as he is engaging a man in fight who happens to be wearing nothing but his underwear. Grey Fullbuster still sporting that stripping habit of his from the show.

"Your heard me flame for brains!" He responds as he shoves his fist into Natsu's face as the two break into another brawls that sends furniture flying around the guild hall. Kite laughs lightly as he slips to the side while avoiding the flying furniture. Sitting himself at the bar he watches the fights, for unlike in the show, seeing it in person is far more entertaining.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail! Are you here on business or to join?" Kite turns back to the bar to see a more easy going, less crude and violent Mirajane tending the bar, in the back he can also see the youngest of the siblings helping out by cleaning some dishes. He smiles sheepishly once he realized he had already altered a few main events in the series already, but puts it aside.

"Hiya! We meet again devil girl! Glad to see you have mellowed out." Kite greets Mirajane with a grin, she seems to be confused and tilts her head, but as soon as she sees the familiar fox mask on his side she realizes who the black haired young man was.

"Ah its you! I didn't recognize you without the blue tunic or the mask on your face." She says cheerfully, "I am still grateful for your help that day, I tried to go an visit you with my little brother and sister but the forest is very hard to navigate and those little scarecrows are a handful."

Kite laughs, "Yeah those little guys do have their way with visitors, but to be fair they are trying to protect the inhabitants so you can't really blame them."

"True." She nods, "So what brings you here... um."

"My name is Kite, " He introduces himself, " Is the guild master in today? I have come to take up his offer and join up."

"That's wonderful," Mira jumps for joy attracting a few guildmate's attention. "I'll go an fetch him right away! It's been a few days since he has returned from the guildmaster's meeting in Clover Town."

Mira skips away humming joyfully causing Kite to look on in confusion.

"She is more excited about me joining that I am."

"That's because your their family's benefactor, if you join they can thank you and repay you anytime." Says Hylia as she pops her head of his tunic.

"I'd be grateful too if someone saved your life master!" Says a vigorously nodding Farore.

"This also means I missed the Hargeon events and the Lullaby events..." Kite sulks disappointingly

As they were talking a playful, familiar blue cat flies over and swipes Keaton's Mask to wear over his face.

"Aye! Look at me, I am Happy the flying fox! Hahaha!"

"Happy! Don't go snatching people's stuff!" One Lucy Heartfilia rushes over and tries to swipe the mask back from the joyfully dodging Happy. When she gets the mask back she bows apologetically for Happy's playful theft before recognizing the mask.

"Oh it's you! Sorry about Happy, he just likes to play around so much." Lucy apologizes politely with a bow.

Kite chuckles, "Don't worry about it, I'm sure he would get along swimmingly with the skull kids." He glances down at her key chain and remembers something briefly. Pulling out the Sheikah Slate he accesses the inventory and pulls out the key he found a couple years back, "Your a Celestial Mage right? Would this key interest you?"

"Ah!" Lucy swipes the key from his hand with her eyes sparkling! "This is the key to the celestial spirit Leo! Oh my gawd!"

Lucy squeals in delight as she hugs the key lovingly, Happy couldn't help but back away laughing wryly at his friends reaction. Kite rubs his head as he realizes something. He swiped Loke before that one lady, Karen Lilica could so he ended up avoiding that whole getting Loke stuck in the human world event from happening.

"Well how about that." He just laughs away another alteration of Earthland's history. Thinking about it logically, events that were meant to happen do possibly occur eventually. Karen dying at the hands of a certain someone may have occurred one way or another. Soon enough a giant shadow looms over the guild hall and effectively smashes the brawling guildmembers into submission.

"We just got done repairing the blasted damages from yesterday!" The giant figure bellows before shrinking down into his miniature old man form that Makarov normally appears in. "Are you trying to drive us bankrupt here!?"

The guild members all smile sheepishly as there were repairs done just yesterday after Natsu tried to burn the guildhall down in his routine brawl with Grey.

"Natsu stop charging after Grey every time you come in! Grey, please find out where you lost your damned underwear." Grey cries out in alarm and starts running around the hall looking for his discarded clothing, "Ah... This old man is going to have a stroke at some point or another...:

Makarov spots Kite sitting at the bar with an amused grin on his face. He leaps off the second floor railing and lands at the bar next to the newcomer.

"I see you have decided to take up my off my boy."

Kite shrugs with a chuckle, "I finished up all of my other plans and preparations so I have nothing else left holding me back."

Makarov nods as he thinks about all of the mysterious events occurring within Fiore in the recent years. East forest turning into a misty maze and being officially renamed by the kingdom the Lost Woods, new forest species coming to inhabit the forests, sights of fairies. "Ever since you have appeared in East Forest there have been many unusual changes around our Magnolia. I am pretty sure a certain fox mask wearing boy was also responsible for the appearance of those aquatic people in Lake Scilliora, the flying bird tribe of people in Phoenix mountain as well as the large birds and gigantic flying machine, lets not forget those interesting rock eating people up north near the volcano."

"Teehehehe!" Kite laughs sheepishly, "The people of the lake are called Zora, the bird people tribe are called the Rito, and the rock eating creatures are called Gorons. Neither of these tribes are hostile, even their guardians will remain somewhat docile should no one threaten them."

"Guardians eh? A giant mechanical bird, a six legged spider machine, two childish scarecrows, a giant fire breathing dragon that sleeps beneath the magma, and an oversized elephant machine that occasionally shoots out streams of water whenever a fire is spotted within the area of Magnolia." Makarov mentions each of the beings that Kite mentioned as the guardians for each tribe." The council has taken an interest in each of these beings, but due to the sheer power they possess or the trickiness associated with the not so powerful ones, they have no choice but to overlook them. Hell they are even interested in the so called 'Fairy Boy' that seems to be connected to all of these events."

"Eh." Kite just shakes his head, "Not interested in the magic council's agenda. It'll take nothing less than the Etherion cannon if they wanted to destroy either the bird or the elephant and Volvagia itself would put up a good fight."

Makarov shudders when the thought of two powerful machines that would require Etherion to take on is mentioned. "Good thing they aren't hostile to Fiore." He reaches behind the counter and pulls out a stamp, "Well my boy. If your joining Fairy Tail your going to need the mark. Where would you like the stamp?"

Kite holds out his left hand and points to the back of it. Since Link in the series has always been left handed and the Triforce of Courage has always been on the back of that hand, that's where he chose to place the stamp. "The back of my left hand in the color gold please."

After mixing up the magic ink the stamp of the Fairy Tail guild was successfully applied to the back of his left hand. Looking at it he couldn't help but grin. 'Finally a member of Fairy Tail.'

"Everyone listen up!" Makarov shouts getting everyone's attention, "We have a new member joining our family! This is Kite, the young man responsible for all of the strange events happening around our humble town in recent years. The east forest turning into the maze that is the Lost Woods, the Strauss siblings returning to us in one piece, Cana confessing to Gildarts that he is her father, and so forth. Let's welcome are newest member to Fairy Tail and party all night!"

Everyone cheers at the opportunity to party and welcome Kite into the joy. But things get quiet once the 4 fairies pop out of his clothing and hair to also introduce themselves. A lot of guild members have only heard, but never caught sight of the fairies so they didn't expect the rumors to be true. Only a rare few people have seen them in person and they were the Strauss siblings, Makarov, Porlyusica, and Cana. The fairies were mostly responsible for the encouragement Cana got to tell Gildarts the truth, heck even now days she still has her drinking habit, but on a much smaller scale than in the original series. Gildarts has become a very caring father when he isn't on a job. Spoils her so whenever he gets a chance. Even Makarov finds his change shocking, yet amusing.

"Hello! Nice to meet you!" The four fairies greet the guild members.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I'm currently in the hospital due to a broken leg so I may or may not have time to update and write out more chapters. This chapter is going to be shorter than my normal ones only due to the fact that I was giving some painkillers to help with the soreness. I won't spoil much but I plan to introduce a new character into the story as a partner for the protagonist, for those who read the description for the story should know who it is lol.**

—Dueling with the Hot Headed Dragon Slayer—

After Kite and the fairies were introduced to and acquainted with the members of the guild they ended up outside of Magnolia in a field far enough away from town where no damages could be done to the town. Kite had expected that after joining the guild a certain pink haired dragon slayer would challenge him to a fight, so he readily accepted the duel to see where his strength lies against his fellow guild mates.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You just joined up and Natsu can get a little fired up when it comes to a fight." Makarov asks. Even the old man himself expected this when the boy from the Lost Woods joined their humble guild, despite asking so, he is kinda interested in seeing how strong their newest member is.

"It's fine master, I've only every fought against lowly bandits or monsters. A fight against a fellow human being will do me some good. Think of it as experience." Kite says as he does some basic stretches. Tightening his fists throwing a few warm up punches he gets into a fighting stance.

"Ohohoho! Experience is it? Very well young one, just be careful. Natsu does more harm to the environment than his opponent."

Natsu slams both of his fists together and grins, "Alright! I'm all fired up and ready to go! Let's do this!"

Natsu wastes no time and charges at Kite, fists ignited in flames and throws a straight punch towards his opponent's face. Kite dips his head to the left and counters with a knee to Natsu's gut and follows up with a leg swipe that trips Natsu to the ground before backflipping to get some distance. Quickly hopping back to his feet Natsu charges again igniting his feet in flames before launching a kick at Kite.

[Fire Dragon's Claw!]

The attack was swift and decisive giving Kite just enough time to bring his arms up to block. Once the attack connects it knocks Kite flying back a few feet and he comes to a stop after sliding across the ground on his feet leaving a small trail in the soil. He swings his arms a bit to rid himself of the slight numbness and smiles.

'Wow! His attacks are every bit as awesome as they were in the series. Can't take him too lightly or I might get hurt.' Kite thinks to himself and grins. No more testing the waters he thinks to himself. He activates the Pegasus Boots and activates the Triforce of Power to enhance his physical attacks and defense before rushing at Natsu with twice his own natural movement speed. The boost to his speed surprises the dragon slayer but he was still able to put up his guard as a kick strikes him and sends him backwards. With his enhanced speed Kite thanks to the boots he is able to rush behind Natsu before he lands and unleashes two punches to his back followed by a spinning jump kick that slams him into the ground.

"Oh! So fast!" A guild member shouts out in admiration, but the guild master notices the shine on the boots as well as the upper triangle on Kite's head flashing before he started his attacks.

"Interesting. He resembles Erza when it comes to taking advantage of equipment in combat, but those markings on his forehead seem to give him a boost so some aspects." Makarov deduces as he watches the duel, "His damage seemed to increase once the top triangle activated."

Natsu staggers to his feet before shaking his head and dispelling his stunned state. That attack had made the fight even more exciting to him and he laughs before charging at Kite again. Engulfing his fist in flames and throws a devastatingly powerful punch. Not to be outdone Kite's fist is engulfed in flames and he throws an explosive punch of his own.

[Fire Dragon's Iron Fist]

[Din's Fire: Sacred Fist]

Both of their fists connects and creates a powerful blast that sends both fighters soaring away from the epicenter. The audience was shocked that someone would be crazy enough to match flaming fists with the resident dragon slayer, but even more surprised when their attacks connected, a flame just as hot, or even hotter than the dragon slayer's flames ignited and swept through the battlefield. Kite gets to his feet and douses the flames that threatened to consume his clothes and notices Natsu preparing his next attack. His mouth is puffing up and he is preparing to launch a large quality of flames towards Kite.

"Oh boy. I guess I probably should use that for this one."

[Fire Dragon's Roar]

As Natsu leans his head forward to unleash his stream of flames Kite's hand darts forward and a series of golden chains appear and tie Natsu up sealing him in Stasis for a few seconds. Charging forward Kites unleashes multiple punches directly into Natsu's stomach all before Stasis runs out. Due to the nature of Stasis the attack has yet to take effect, but soon Stasis ends and the inertia of the attack catches the unsuspecting dragon slayer off guard and he is launched off into the sky before coming crashing down into Lake Scilliora effectively ending the fight to the shock of everyone watching.

"I... may have miscalculated the force that went into the combination of the speed boost, the Triforce's boost, and the inertia that would be added up once Stasis ended..."

Din thumps him on the forehead, "You think? If he doesn't stay in bed for a least a month after that combo then he is more of a monster than a real dragon!"

"Eh... I'll use the ocarina to heal him..."

"Don't you think that was a little excessive boy?" Makarov says as he watches as a few people drag the unconscious and heavily injured Natsu from the lake.

"Sorry... Didn't think that it would do that much damage..."

"I can't help but ask, what is blazes was that technique there?" Makarov asks, wondering about Stasis.

Kite then explains what Stasis is and it's applications, "Stasis effectively freezes the target in a state similar to being frozen in time for around 5 seconds. During the brief moment of stasis any attack on the target will build up inertia that not only boosts the damage but also sends the target flying, distances and force depending on how hard the attacks dealt to the target is. If hit hard enough I could launch someone into space easily with the right combination of tools, the Triforce of Power, and a few well placed hits on a target affected by stasis."

"Hm... I see. Such a technique is quite powerful and can be useful in certain situations."

"Yeah, but it can only be used with advanced knowledge on Sheikah Runes so not everyone can learn to use them. If a normal mage master the runes and tried to use it, I bet the drain on magic would be great." At this point Kite is glad to have a cheatsy little item such as the slate.

Natsu is pulled from the lake and as per his agreement Kite plays the Song of Healing and returns the injured dragon slayer back to pristine condition, almost as if they didn't even duel at all. Once Natsu is back to his feet he looks around wildly before slumping down in disappointment.

"Aww... I lost!" He moans and rubs his stomach briefly before glancing at Kite. "I dunno what you did but I remember you appearing in front of me and the next thing I know I'm out of breath and flying into the sky! What did you do?"

Kite laughs lightly, "Sorry about that. I wanted to try something out. In my defense I preferred not taking on a flamethrower head on.

Makarov was curious enough with Kite's unique abilities, especially the enhancements he had gained from the Triforce as well as the magical notes that the ocarina played, so he happily explained to them a few of his abilities and spells.

"The birthmark on my forehead is a sacred divine making known as the Triforce, each triangle representing an aspect and boosting specific abilities in and outside of combat. Triforce of Power is the one on top and it boosts physical damage and defense in combat. Outside of combat it helps boost the training rate of the more offensive combat techniques."

"Next is the Triforce of Wisdom on the bottom right which gives a boost to magical based abilities, from damage of the spells, to cost efficiency and resistance to magic based damage. Outside of combat it also assists in learning and mastering spells as well as more menial tasks like reading, studying, etc. Pretty much how I was able to learn much of this place's language and words. English is my original language after all..."

The guild master didn't understand his meaning as far as his language meant but he shrugs it off and keeps listening to Kite's explanation of his abilities.

"The last one is the Triforce of Courage and it represents my more flexible nature in combat. Speed, agility, willpower and the ability to detect weakness from my opponents. It takes a little courage to throw yourself into an enemy's maw to land a perfect hit on the one point that hurts them the most. Outside of battle it helps in boosting training just as much as Power does but in it's own way. Definitely helps with hand to eye coordination and hitting targets with the bow easier."

"So far I call the Triforce Magic and it's purpose is to strengthen myself in whatever situation I need them. I have been working on a new way to use them and it's been working out so far. I was able to grant Elfman a decent 2 hour boost to his physical training thanks to the Triforce of Power's blessing spell I accidentally developed. Nearly drained me of all of my magic afterwards but the Triforce of Power got a boost of efficiency afterwards so that using it again makes it easier."

Makarov now has an understanding of the Triforce Magic as Kite came to call it, "Such a magic is quite remarkable and unheard of by today's standards. I fear other mages may take an interest in such a thing and may attract unwanted attention to you in the future."

Kite shakes his hand nonchalantly, "Eh. Even if they do try and come at me I still have ways of escaping if someone far stronger than me shows themselves.

"Perhaps so. You said you have other kinds of abilities as well?"

"Let's see... There are the spells I can purchase from the fairy fountains I call Fairy Magic, unlike your guild's secret magic, these spells are bestowed by actual living and breathing fairies and they can only be accessed if the one who desires to learn them if they partner up with a fairy. Rupees needed to purchase them can only be found when a fairy is partnered up with mage in question too. I did kinda promise Cana at one point I would show her the fairy fountain and see if she can find a fairy to partner up with."

"Real fairies have their own kind of magic they can grant their destined partners." Makarov sighs as he glances into the skies, "We the first master here now she would be thrilled at being able to befriend real fairies."

"As for the final two I was gonna share with you. First is this sacred instrument known as the Ocarina of Time. It possesses mystical powers that give the music it plays special effects. First of all the Song of Healing can mend a person's broken body slowly as the song is played and can even heal some curses. The Song of Time can restore broken objects to their pristine conditions and even revert time back to a certain degree in some situations. There is a song that turns day to night and vice versa, a song that summons a storm, and even a song that soothes the mind and relieves the body of all mental fatigue and stress."

"Hm.. That explains Porlyusica on some days when I go to visit and she isn't outright nagging my head off. I suppose I should be grateful for that one." Makarov chuckles as he remembers those rare few days of finding a certain hermit in a much better mood.

"Last of all I am able to make use of magical masks that each have special effects useful in combat or not. Some transforms into other species and powerful forms while others have special effects that enhance natural abilities. If I combine Bunny Hood with Pegasus Boots then I imagine I could move super fast. Can't use the Giant or Fierce Deity Mask just yet."

"Why is that?"

"Too much power for my little self to handle at the moment. I won't even think of trying unless it's an emergency or if I can master handling two or all three of the Triforce aspects at the same time."

'Hm... Very well. It seems you have quite the variety in your abilities and magic, I see no problem in handling most jobs below S rank. Heck depending on your performance in the coming months you may qualify for the S rank trials."

Kite is quite happy to hear that. After all with his arsenal of otherworldly items and magic he should at least keep one of the current S rank guild mates on the edge if he had to face them. "I'll try my best master Makarov!" Kite says with enthusiasm, " I can at least save money for the guild when it comes to transport and damage fees."

Makarov realizes that he can save money on repairs for the guild and damages caused by the other more destructive members of the guild that his eyes are shining with '$' signs causing Kite to step back nervously, "All of the damages we no longer have to pay... I've never been sooo happy. " Tears of happiness are being shed from the little old man causing Kite to laugh aloud at his reaction. Perhaps Kite's Fairy Repair Services can come to fruition, or his Medical Ocarina Clinic for the hurt or mentally unstable.

Kite puts those thoughts out of his mind and returns to the guild hall with the others and decides to browse the job board for a suitable first job.


	7. Message from Author

I am regretful to notifiy the readers that during my stay in the hospital and the physical theraphy that I had to take afterwards, I had lost most of the files i've had pre-written and ready to upload so my progress with the story had all but stopped. I have no intentions of cancelling the story, but it will take a while to replace everything I had lost since then. That means I will need to replace alot of missing content and may even change a few things I had originally planned to begin with.

And once again I am sorry about the delay and will try my best to continue.

While I'm posting this here I will also announce that I am in the process of writing a Scroll type of crossover story and will post the first chapter shortly after this message has been posted.


End file.
